ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
D-Delta Engine
－デルタ・エンジン | ja_romanized = Dī - Deruta Enjin | ko_name = D-델타 엔진 | ko_romanized = Di - Delta Enjin | creator = TheycallmeBrick | card_type = Monster | attribute = LIGHT | type = Machine | type2 = Link | type3 = Effect | link_arrow = Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right | atk = 1500 | link = 2 | effect = 2 LIGHT Machine monsters If this card is Link Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 6 LIGHT Machine Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck to a zone this card points to, ignoring the Summoning conditions, but you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except LIGHT Machine monsters, also banish it during the End Phase. You can banish 1 LIGHT Machine Normal Monster from your hand or Deck; this card's name becomes that monster's until the end of this turn. You can only use each effect of "D-Delta Engine" once per turn. | fr_effect = 2 monstres LUMIÈRE Machine Si cette carte est Invoquée par Lien : vous pouvez Invoquer Spécialement 1 Monstre Fusion LUMIÈRE Machine de Niveau 6 depuis votre Extra Deck dans une zone pointée par cette carte, en ignorant ses conditions d'Invocation, mais vous ne pouvez pas Invoquer Spécialement de monstres pour le reste de ce tour (monstres LUMIÈRE Machine exclus), et aussi, bannissez-le durant la End Phase. Vous pouvez bannir 1 Monstre Normal LUMIÈRE Machine depuis votre main ou Deck ; le nom de cette carte devient celui du monstre banni jusqu'à la fin de ce tour. Vous ne pouvez utiliser chaque effet de "Delta Moteur D" qu'une fois par tour. | de_effect = 2 LICHT Maschine-Monster Falls diese Karte als Linksbeschwörung beschworen wird: Du kannst 1 LICHT Maschine-Fusionsmonster der Stufe 6 von deiner Extra Deck als Spezialbeschwörung beschwören in eine Zone, auf die diese Karte zeigt, ungeachtet seiner Beschwörungsbedingungen, aber kannst du für den Rest dieses Spielzugs keine Monster als Spezialbeschwörung beschwören, außer LICHT Maschine-Monstern, zusätzlich verbanne sie während der End Phase. Du kannst 1 LICHT Maschine-Normalmonster von deiner Hand oder Deck verbannen; wird der Name dieser Karte derselbe wie der des verbannten Monsters bis zum Ende dieses Spielzugs. Du kannst jeden Effekt von „D-Deltamotor“ nur einmal pro Spielzug verwenden. | it_effect = 2 mostri LUCE Macchina Se questa carta viene Evocata Link: puoi Evocare Specialmente 1 Mostro Fusione LUCE Macchina di Livello 6 dal tuo Extra Deck in una zone puntate da questa carta, ignorando le sue condizioni di Evocazione, ma non puoi Evocare Specialmente mostri per il resto di questo turno, eccetto mostri LUCE Macchina, inoltre bandisci-lo durante la End Phase. Puoi bandire 1 Mostro Normale LUCE Macchina dalla tua mano o Deck; il nome di questa carta diventa quello del mostro bandito fino alla fine di questo turno. Puoi utilizzare ogni effetto di "D-Motore Delta" una sola volta per turno. | pt_effect = 2 monstros Máquina de LUZ Se este card for Invocado por Invocação-Link: você pode Invocar por Invocação-Especial 1 Monstro Fusão Máquina de LUZ de Nível 6 do seu Deck Adicional em uma zona para a qual este card apontar, ignorando suas condições de Invocação, mas você não pode Invocar por Invocação-Especial nenhum monstro pelo resto deste turno, exceto monstros Máquina de LUZ, e, além disso, bana-o durante a Fase Final. Você pode banir 1 Monstro Normal Máquina de LUZ da sua mão ou do seu Deck; o nome deste card se torna o mesmo que o desse monstro. Você só pode usar este efeito de "Motor do Delta D" una vez por turno. | es_effect = 2 monstruos Máquina de LUZ Si esta carta es Invocada por Enlace: puedes Invocar de Modo Especial 1 Monstruo Fusión Máquina de LUZ de Nivel 6 en tu Deck Extra a una zona a la que apunte esta carta, ignorando sus condiciones de Invocación, pero por el resto de este turno no puedes Invocar monstruos de Modo Especial, excepto monstruos Máquina de LUZ, y además, destiérralo durante el End Phase. Puedes desterrar, desde tu mano o Deck, 1 Monstruo Normal Máquina de LUZ; el nombre de esta carta se convierte en el nombre del monstruo desterrado hasta el final de este turno. Sólo puedes usar cada efecto de "D-Motor Delta" una vez por turno. | ja_effect = | ko_effect = }}